


To the Stars and Back

by Oceans_Away



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Artemis is kinda a horse girl, Chariot ride across the sky, Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Flying Sex, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hecate got game, Hecate's sexy black dress, Joy ride (kinda), Lesbian Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), Moon Goddesses, Mortal Realm, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Primordial chaos, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Stars, True Love, Valentine's Day, manual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceans_Away/pseuds/Oceans_Away
Summary: Hecate and Artemis take over driving Selene's moon chariot for Valentine's Day night. But they have more than the job on their minds. The ride soon turns into something special, and something smutty. It is the festival of love, after all.Happy (early) Valentine's! <3I promise I do have ideas for these two that don't open with dunking on Selene, but not for today.Myth note: this fic references Selene, chariot-driving goddess of the moon, and her mortal lover Endymion, who is put into eternal slumber in a mountain cave. Hecate, Artemis and Selene all have strong lunar associations as a group, more ontheoi.com. It also references Artemis' friendship with Orion, who she turns into the constellation on his death.Song:Can't Take It In, Imogen Heap(Yes, this is from the lovely and innocent Narnia movies, but come on, it's nice, magic sex. It's... fine.)
Relationships: Artemis/Hecate (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	To the Stars and Back

The green was only just seeping back into the fields. Winter was stealing from the land, the coming of Persephone whispered in the poplars and plane trees. The last dusting of snow twinkled in the grass, a mirror to the wash of deep blue sky, the stars cast across it, like sea spray in the birth of Aphrodite. The air smelled of melting ice and the stirring earth preparing to come back to life.

In a hillside cavern, enfolded by the rising landscape, three goddesses held council.

“Please, Arty! Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeease! Pretty please! Times a thousand! With rainbow sprinkles!”

It was not especially wise council.

Artemis crossed her arms and narrowed her jet eyes at Selene. The short, round moon goddess looked up at her with alarmingly large, pale blue eyes batting furiously, her hands clasped together in supplication. Her dark, Prussian blue skin sparkled in the beams of light coming from just outside the mouth of the cave, where the dazzlingly bright moon chariot waited patiently for its rider. The two fidgeting, snorting horses were less patient.

Artemis’ thick brows levelled into a flat line. “No, Selene. You have one job.”

Selene groaned and swept her hand through her cloud of white ringlets. “One job that happens every single night! There’s no deputy, there’s no understudy. I haven’t had a day off since the primordial ooze!”

“I know that feeling.” Hecate’s smirk was audible in the dimness, as she sat leisurely on a boulder, watching the conversation unfold.

“No, you don’t, actually,” Selene corrected primly. “Because your lover lives with you in a very nice apartment in the Underworld, working the same hours as you, so you can have lots of quality time together. While my lover is…” She gestured irritably behind her. 

As if summoned, Endymion let out a long, resounding snore. The beautiful, young man lay deeper into the cave, reclined on a bed of moss and straw and dainty buttercups, hair strewn about his peaceful, picturesque face, one hand flung overhead as if he had just swooned at some devastating news. His clothes fell loosely about him, drawn up on his thigh and down on his chest. He snored again. A thread of drool slinked down his cheek. 

Artemis wrinkled her nose. “Your lover is in an eternal, enchanted slumber. What exact quality does this time have?”

Selene’s forehead crinkled and her cheeks puffed out. “I just want to sit with him. It’s Valentine's Day. I just want us to have a date night, for once!”

“How many times, Selene! It’s not a date if one of you is unconscious!” Artemis cast her hands into the air. “You’re not his girlfriend, you’re his sleep demon!”

Selene let out an indignant squeak. Hecate cleared her throat pointedly and cut Artemis off before she could launch into a full rant. She slid off her boulder and stepped into the illumination of the moon chariot, the eerie light sieving through the ripples of her black dress. “Arty, can I talk to you for a sec?”

Artemis shot Selene a final daggering look, the moon goddess looking like a soap bubble about to burst, then stepped aside with Hecate, closer to the mouth of the cave. 

Hecate looked down at her and stroked the backs of her fingers down Artemis’ forearms. “Arty, why don’t we?”

“Why don’t we what?” Artemis said in a prickly tone.

Hecate flashed her glittering, gold eyes. “Take over the chariot for a night, go for a ride.” 

Artemis’ severe mouth sloped down at the corners. “Because it’s not our job, Hex! You’re already cleaning up after Hades while he’s got the blues about Persephone packing up. Now you’re supposed to take on even more so Selene can moon about after an inanimate object?”

Hecate pressed her lips together in suppressed humour. “Two very good puns.”

Artemis rolled her eyes. “They were not on purpose.”

Hecate sneaked her fingers out and curled them into Artemis’ snowy cloak. “Like she said, it is Valentine's Day. And I know we had nice plans to cook at home and…” she bounced an eyebrow, “...turn in early. But, come on, we’re allowed a little extravagance in our romance every once in a while. Why not take a chariot ride through the stars?”

Artemis blinked. Her shoulders dropped and her face softened, tight lips blooming full. She laid her fingertips on Hecate’s arm. Hecate showed much more of her body in the Mortal Realm than the Underworld. The glow from the chariot enriched the lapis lazuli of her smooth skin. Artemis glanced out to the chariot. It looked like something straight out of a princess movie for kids. “Is that really our style?”

Hecate shrugged. “Anything’s a style if you wear it with confidence. Come on, Arty, I know you think you’re too cool and modern for fancy dates, but is it so bad that sometimes I want to be your gentleman caller and really take you out?”

Hecate’s gaze burnished. Her hands in Artemis’ cloak crept to her hips, thumbs stroking up and down on her waist, finding the gap between her hip sash and the underside of her concealed breast plate. Artemis felt her light touch sink deep. Her cheeks glimmered behind her white mask. 

A few paces off from their lowered voices, Selene craned her neck and eyed them eagerly. 

Artemis opened her mouth to resist, but ended up saying, “OK, then. Let’s do it.” Which was the sort of thing that happened a lot with Hecate.

Hecate grinned her demonic grin. She squeezed Artemis’ waist, then stepped away, clapping her hands with a booming echo off the rock walls. “Have your date night, Selene!”

Selene squealed in joy, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet and flapping her hands, like a chicken trying to take off. “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

“Don’t mention it,” Hecate chuckled. She swept away, grabbing Artemis’ hand and pulling her out of the cave before she could change her mind. 

As they headed out into the field, they heard Selene’s feet pattering to Endymion’s bed, a merry jabbering, and an answering snuffle and grunt. They stepped together into the brisk, February night. Wisps of blue cloud drifted like shades across the canvas of starlight. With the moon grounded on the hillside, the sky was as dark and dense as squid ink. The chariot shone like polished pearl, exquisitely wrought in smooth, streamlined curves. The body was silver-embossed with the signs of the zodiac, its large wheels rimmed in silver and gleaming, the light spooling around them like thread on bobbins. The twin horses arched their sturdy necks and stamped their graceful hooves. The mist they snorted from their nostrils shimmered. Their manes swished gossamer, floating around their faces as if they were underwater. An opalescent glow radiated from their strong, elegant bodies, their eyes empty white and ablaze. Artemis drifted forward, still holding Hecate’s hand and pulling her with her. She came close to the nearest steed. Its scent was between the mustiness of stables and something ethereal, light, almost floral, like jasmine. She had walked past these beasts on business countless times, but never really stopped to look at them. 

“Wow…” Artemis breathed. “You are magnificent.” 

She reached up carefully and hovered her hand respectfully over the horse’s nose. It dragged its front hoof through the grass, then slowly dipped forward and pushed its nose into her palm. Artemis took a breath and exhaled in a smile. She stroked the horse’s ridged nose softly, then stretched out her hand and ran her fingers through its silken mane. It calmed under her touch. 

Hecate kept hold of her hand and watched warmly. Artemis’ chest and the horse’s flanks seemed to fall into the same rhythm of rise and fall, a cord of understanding spinning between them. Artemis closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were two almond voids of white light, mirroring the steed’s. Hecate sucked in her lip and curled her fingers a little closer around Artemis’ hand. 

Artemis blinked and her sharp, jet stare was back. She pulled away from the horse, now stood completely calmly by its similarly stilled companion. She looked at Hecate. “What?”

Hecate smiled. “Nothing. You know, some people drive without having a semi-psychic, spiritual connection to the vehicle.”

Artemis stuck her tongue out and tugged Hecate to mount the chariot. She stepped on first, gathering the long reins in her muscular hands. Hecate tucked behind her, leaning on the side of the chariot with one hand, and slipping her other to the small of Artemis’ back. “You ready, Girl Racer?”

Artemis threw a cocky, derisive look over her shoulder. “Hold onto your diadem.”

She cracked the reins. 

The horses whinnied, the sound streaming into the night and echoing piercingly in the valley. They cast up their front hooves and leaped forward. The chariot jolted and lurched into a rocky pace over the bumpy field. As the horses picked up speed, the cumbersome wheels thudded over pebbles and mounds, jarring Artemis’ and Hecate’s knees. Artemis gripped the reins and levelled her body. Hecate grimaced and held fast to Artemis' hip and the chariot’s side. Artemis cracked the reins again. The horses sped up, the drum of their hooves rumbling in the earth, the air rushing past the goddesses and pricking the hairs on their arms. They raced faster and faster. The thuds to the ground became less frequent, less hard. The wheels seemed to be skimming the grass. Then barely brushing it. Then spinning in mid-air. 

The chariot climbed. Artemis let out a commanding, spurring shout and the horses whinnied again, flanks pumping, manes rippling like river rapids. They rose higher and higher. Their shadow shrank on the ground. The sprawling fields folded into quilts. The stars swelled, their pretty glisten turning to a blaze like the flare of the sun on glass. The cool cloak of night draped around the chariot, and they soared into the sky. 

Artemis cooed at the horses with soft authority, tugging on the reins to level them out along a path of wispy cloud. The chariot bobbed straight, rocking Hecate slightly. She let go of Artemis’ hip and threw out her leg to stay standing. Her skirt slipped up to her thigh. The flicks of her short hair swished in the bracing breeze. 

Artemis glanced behind her, eying Hecate’s slightly rumpled hair and clothes. She took the reins in one hand, reached out behind her, and caught her splayed fingers. “You OK back there?” she called over the whisper of wind.

Hecate shot her a lively, gilded glance. “Need better sky legs, obviously.”

Artemis dropped her eyes to Hecate’s exposed thigh then down her extended leg to the thin black straps of her sandals and her tinkling, gold anklet. “I think your legs are just fine.”

Hecate flashed her sharp teeth. Artemis bit her lip, then slipped her hand from Hecate’s and turned back to driving. She could feel her confidence soaring with the altitude. Speed made her steady. Risk made her daring. She could feel the powerful, galloping motions of the horses flowing down the reins and into her body, strength filling her muscles and bones. She planted her feet squarely and rolled her shoulders. She directed the horses with subtle tugs and flicks, smoothly travelling the night sky, like a sled on ice. The bright glow of the chariot beamed around them, lighting beneath them, as if they were on a glass road, washing their skin with sculpting shadows and dustings of sparkle. Artemis focused her eyes through the horses’ vision. The stars spread out before her, a wild terrain of stunning crystal. Her sharp, hunter’s stare secured her route, drawing precise lines between the teeming points of light, charting the constellations and crafting them into solid ground. Almost solid, but for the silence of the hooves and wheels rolling through nothingness. Artemis didn’t realise how noisy the world was, until she was so high above it. The flurry of grass, the bleating of goats, the knocking of branches, the screech of owls and squeak of mice and hiss of serpents - they all faded. There was only the sound of the horses and Hecate breathing.

Hecate’s breath brushed her ear and made the spot between her shoulder blades tickle. “You’re getting too focused, Hunter.” 

Artemis tilted her face towards where Hecate was leaning in at her back, but kept her eyes forward. “I’m driving above a drop of several hundred feet. There is no such thing as too focused.”

Hecate’s hand stole under Artemis’ chin, cupped it, and tipped her head to face the deep sapphire and diamond canopy above them. “It’s date night, remember? Enjoy it.” She slipped her fingers up over Artemis’ chin and over her puckering lower lip. Artemis’ body thrummed. She sucked Hecate’s fingers into her mouth and let herself drop back against her body. Hecate teased her tongue with her fingertips. Flame ignited in her abdomen. Her eyes rolled back and filled with starlight. Her grip slackened on the reins. Just a little.

The horses snorted. 

Artemis blinked and unhooked her jaw from Hecate’s fingers, smacking her lips and wriggling her shoulders square. “Hex…”

Hecate chuckled villainously and pecked her cheek. She peeled back, leaving Artemis cloyingly cool. Hecate sighed loudly and contentedly. “Fates, it’s fantastic up here.”

Artemis allowed herself a small smile. She had the rhythm of the ride now. She brought her hands down to rest them on the chariot edge in front of her and let her gaze wander about her. And what a world to wander. They whooshed through the sky, as if they were deep sea diving. The velvet fabric of night ran along their skin and undulated before them, the painterly brushstrokes of the firmament giving the darkness a lavender blush. The stars burst and wheeled and pirouetted, coming to life as the moon chariot rushed past them and set them spinning. Ursa Major gambolled around them, the great, white bear splashing in starlight like snow. Libra’s weights pendulumed. Scorpio jabbed its keen tail, Artemis pulling the chariot out of the way just in time with a triumphant bark of laughter. Hecate yelped and fell against her, jolting her with heat. Hecate thrust off Artemis’ back and made a series of angry, rude gestures at the gigantic scorpion. Artemis laughed, her body filling with the rejuvenating air. It was so clean up here. No smoke, no soil, no sweat. It was purifying.

They cantered over a dune of purple cloud, churning the marshmallow whip, so it sprayed up either side of them and cast droplets into the air, showering their skin with gentle kisses. They skidded down into the clear sky. Artemis used the slope of cloud to pick up momentum and speed, her breath coming fast in exhilaration. Cassiopeia rocked in her chair, her elaborate coils of hair spilling loose and shimmering. Orion waved his bow to Artemis, his huge face genial, but ghostly in its celestial translucence. Her heart squeezed, as she waved back. Hecate rubbed her arm and kissed the back of her head tenderly. Artemis held his twinkling eye for as long as she could, until he was obscured by the spindly, dancing bodies of Castor and Pollux. 

“Hey!” Hecate caught her attention, tugging on her high, gushing ponytail. 

Artemis worked the leather straps of the reins closer into her fingers and twisted to look. Hecate was craning deeply over the edge of the chariot, beaming slightly maniacally down to earth. Artemis’ stomach flipped. “Hex! Careful!”

Hecate batted dismissively at her and pointed eagerly. “Just look! How incredible is this view!”

Artemis followed Hecate’s gaze. Her eyes widened, her heart swelled. The earth spread beneath them, the mountains like inkwells from which the indigo landscape poured and flowed into the shining sea, reflecting their beam on every cresting, onyx wave. Their light fell on the marble of hilltop temples and winked, it threaded through rivers and glimmered, it bathed lovers writhing under the trees, it stirred into campfires, and sucked into smoke. Artemis was a goddess of the wilds. Seeing them all under her feet, being able to take in the carnivorous tangle of forest, the freeing vastness of meadows, and the rugged pride of hills and mountains all at once made her power charge under her skin and whisk her breath away. 

She looked sideling at Hecate. She had bent double to lean her elbow on the chariot edge and rest her cheek in her hand, a soft smile nestled on her lips. The wind ruffled her hair, making it drift choppy and playful around her thoughtful face, the thin circlet of gold adorning it slightly askew. The moonbeams shone beneath her, illuminating her face and dancing in her eyes, like she was looking into an enchanted mirror. Her loose, black dress hung low on her back, the starlight shimmering on her azure skin, accentuating the smooth, graceful curve of her spine to the dimple just above her perked ass. One of her feet was pointed, cocking her knee and tautening her elegant calf. Warm blood rose in Artemis’ cheeks. She slid closer to Hecate, lengthening the reins. She stood beside her and traced her fingertips down Hecate’s dark, tempting skin, from her shoulder to the lip of fabric at her tailbone. Hecate slinked like a cat under her touch, rolling her shoulders and stretching out her neck. She hummed, just under the swish of breeze. “That feels nice, Arty.”

Artemis smiled shyly from the corner of her mouth and traced the track again, Hecate’s slink growing, her ass wiggling slightly. 

“You really are just a big cat, huh?” Artemis mused.

Hecate swivelled piercing, yellow eyes to her and drew her upper lip up over her keen canines indignantly.

“That’s not helping you,” Artemis smirked.

Hecate humphed and flicked her hair. She looked back out to the soaring expanse. Her eyes drifted to the horizon, where the whirl of space melted into the cup of earth. Artemis watched her, the horses driving forward and making the reins nudge her fingers. She thought about Hecate’s long life. About her titanic immensity. About how her beautiful body was spun from that same darkness where realms met. 

“Hex?” she ventured.

Hecate raised her head and blinked at her. 

Artemis swallowed, the back of her neck suddenly uncomfortably hot in her mail collar. “Um…” She cleared her throat. “Looking at the whole world and the whole sky like this. That’s how I feel when I look at you.”

Hecate’s face softened. Then her eyes glinted. She grinned. “What do you think this is? Valentine’s Day or something?” 

Artemis scrunched up her face.

Hecate laughed with the startling sound of shattering slate. She hooked Artemis’ chin and pulled her face down to hers. “Come here, you gorgeous dork.” She drew her into a kiss. 

Artemis’ blood coursed. The commanding press of Hecate’s mouth sank through her body and unravelled her muscles. She sighed with the hint of a high moan. Hecate’s tongue teased hers, parting her lips wider and tightening her clutch on her chin. Artemis shivered and nestled into her fingers, sucking Hecate’s lower lip. Her hands stroked the small of Hecate’s bare back in soft circles, fingers curled to tickle her with her fingernails. 

Hecate pulled back a fraction and murmured, her eyes still dreamily closed, “If you fell into an enchanted sleep, I would spend the rest of eternity waiting by your bed.”

Artemis tingled and blushed. She nuzzled Hecate’s nose and made a tiny, grumbling noise in her throat. “If that’s your subtle way of saying I’m too hard on Selene, I’m ignoring you.”

“Ignoring me?” Hecate pecked the corner of her mouth. “I’d like to see you try.” She pressed into another kiss, drawing Artemis out of time and thought.

One of the horses tossed its head. The reins snagged on Artemis’ hand. She jumped and tore from the kiss, spinning around to steady the chariot, as it bumped on a puff of cloud. 

“Oh no, aren’t I such a wicked distraction?” Hecate laughed.

“Yes!” Artemis snapped, eyes popping through her mask. She hurried to position herself properly for driving again, her ponytail tick-tocking behind her. “Just be good and enjoy the view.”

“Oh, I am.” Hecate folded her arms, hip jutted out, and perused Artemis from behind. Her cloak and hair fluttered out behind her, her head raised to draw her body into a proud figure, a slash of white in the darkness. Her long, muscular legs fidgeted a little. Hecate smiled in satisfaction. The girl was tingling. She took a deep breath and a final draught of the beautiful vastness around them, the wind refreshingly cold on her back and arms and neck. She slithered to Artemis’ back and looped her arms around her waist. Artemis’ Olympian warmth simmered against her. She tucked her face into her neck and the scent of venison and cranberries. She hugged her tight, holding the wilds in her titanic arms. “Happy Valentine’s, you,” she whispered. “For the record, I’ll never stop being cocky that I caught the hunter.”

“Only you could,” Artemis murmured. She dropped her head back to rest their temples together, eyes still on the stars scattering under their wheels. She settled in Hecate’s arms, secure and warm, as they rocketed through the night, her body swinging between the rush of speed and the lull of romance. Hecate’s lips glided up her throat and to her ear, hot breath tickling, tongue snaking over the shell and flickering on the lobe. “Hey…” Hecate’s whisper was viscous, like melted dark chocolate. “You’d think a charioteer like you could keep us steady through a little distraction.”

Artemis’ pulse thrummed in her wrists. “Of course I can,” she said, suppressing a tremor in her voice.

Hecate’s teeth grazed her ear. Her smile seeped onto Artemis’ skin. “Let’s see how much distraction you can take.”

Artemis arched an eyebrow and bit her lip. If there was one thing she couldn’t resist, it was a challenge. She moved her ass against the dip below Hecate’s belly. “Do your worst.”

Hecate’s impish chuckle shivered through Artemis. Her hands crept from her waist and up to cup her breasts, but they were stopped by the hard armour under Artemis’ tunic. 

“That’s not fair,” Hecate grumbled. 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Artemis shrugged coyly, flicking her hair under Hecate’s nose. 

Hecate snarled. She grasped Artemis’ arms and flung her around. Artemis yapped, thrusting the reins into one hand and clinging on severely. She was faced with Hecate’s drilling glare, those effervescent, acidic eyes blazing brighter than the stars in the under-glow from the moonbeams on the wheels. Hecate gripped Artemis’ arms hard and shoved her back against the chariot wall, sliding her knee forward to push Artemis’ outwards. Artemis’ breath stopped. Her eyes went round as a rabbit’s. She twisted her hand in the reins and clenched her bicep, feeling the horses lunge forward and strain against her strength. Hecate kept her eyes open, as she ran her lips lightly over Artemis’, holding her gaze, trapping her with it. Her breath tasted of aniseed and citrus, the clean, heady flavour of ouzo. She squeezed Artemis’ arms once more, pumping the pulse in her wrists, then stroked her hands over the hard plain of her breast plate, down to her hips, and down further to her thighs. Artemis' muscles jutted out, as she tensed herself excitedly. Hecate gathered Artemis' skirt in her deft hands and drew it up. 

Artemis gulped, her lip trembling against Hecate’s. “What are you going to do?”

Hecate nipped the tip of her tongue, her lips curling. “Nothing you can’t handle, I’m sure.” 

With a sharp movement, she hooked the undersides of Artemis’ thighs and pulled them up. Artemis rose onto her toes with a gasp, the air rushing her pussy and striking sparks across it. Hunger lashed her. She clutched at the reins with paling knuckles and darted her other hand to scrabble with Hecate’s dress, wrenching the black ripples up around her waist. 

Hecate purred in satisfaction and licked her cheek. “Sucker.”

“Get fucked, I’m still driving fine,” Artemis panted, warring with the fabric to catch a glimpse of Hecate’s sapphire clit. 

“Oh, you cutie-pie,” Hecate said in an evil drawl, the stars glinting like throwing knives behind her. “I’m not the one getting fucked.” 

Artemis moaned in her throat and collapsed into kissing Hecate. Hecate received her forcefully, her tongue writhing on Artemis’. She hoisted Artemis harshly against her. Their pussies met. Heat crushed to heat. Artemis flared with sensation, the want ripping through her faster than the rush of cold wind. She felt urgently for the chariot side and gripped it and the reins to steady herself. She arched her spine and pushed against Hecate, whining into her mouth. Hecate sucked kiss after kiss from her, her fingers burning on her thighs. She scooped her hips and ground her pussy on Artemis’. Artemis threw her head back and gasped, the fresh air flying through her. Using Artemis’ clamped thighs as an axel, Hecate took up a fierce rhythm with her grinding, her swelling softness rubbing against Artemis’ blazing sensitivity. Artemis sprang wet, slicking against Hecate’s unyielding thrusts, her hard muscles vibrating with the effort of holding herself together.   


Hecate dipped to her neck, closed her teeth at the hollow of her jaw, just above her mail collar, and sucked vampirically. Hot blood rose under Artemis’ skin, her jugular pounding. She keened loudly, her voice stripping out of her and dissipating in a howl of wind, echoed by a scream from the horses, as they raced onwards.

“Yes, Hex!”

Hecate gripped Artemis’ thighs harder, sending stabs of tempting pain through her flesh. Her hips writhed mercilessly, flooding Artemis’ pussy with pleasure that cantered across her abdomen and down her legs. Her tongue pressed on Artemis’ pulse and spurred it faster, heartbeat taking over Artemis’ whole body. 

“Oh… Oh, Gods, Hecate…”

“Whisper my name to the stars, Beautiful."

Artemis shivered, her armour clinking. “You’re so damn full of yourself.”

Hecate bit her ear. Pleasure burst in Artemis’ flesh. Their bodies connected like quern stones, all weight and friction. 

“I’ve got reason, though, right?” Hecate chuckled, teeth still on Artemis’ ear, stinging deliciously. 

Artemis’ spine arched, pressing her closer. “Oh… Maybe… Oh, yeah, Hecate... Hecate... Hex…”

“That’s right.” 

Hecate’s smugness crackled in Artemis’ flesh. She wriggled like a fish, her armour flashing like scales in the beams from the wheels, which spun faster, as her concentration dimmed on controlling the horses. Hecate caught her mouth in another deep kiss, the heavens whirling out of Artemis’ vision and behind her eyes. The horses jumped. The chariot lurched. Hecate and Artemis struck together and gasped with the zap of electricity. 

“OK,” Hecate murmured against Artemis’ lips with a broad smile. “Looks like someone needs her eyes on the road.”

She dropped Artemis and peeled off her, leaving Artemis aching fiercely and dripping between her thighs. Hecate spun Artemis around easily, Artemis feeling flimsy and pliable, squirming at the lightest of Hecate’s touches on the goosebumps from the cold. She landed with her palms on the chariot front, gasping at the sight of the flailing reins. She gathered them into her fingers and grasped tight. She almost snapped them, as Hecate’s fingers stole under her rumpled skirt and cupped her pussy from behind, index and ring finger sliding along her labia, long, middle finger teasing her clit in a coaxing motion. Pleasure raced through her body, just as a billow of wind iced her burning cheeks. Her hair whipped behind her, Hecate snapping her teeth at it.

Hecate stirred her flesh. Artemis’ knees went so weak they virtually dislocated. She wrenched the reins, cracking the bones in her fingers, as she drove her need into her grip. The horses galloped with her pulse. Their breathing huffed like hers, mist around her mouth. 

“Fates… Fuck… Hex… YEAH!” Her sudden cry split the darkness and flurried the stars. 

Hecate’s fingers worked Artemis' seam, her other hand combing into her hair then around to close softly on her throat. She lined herself against Artemis’ writhing spine and hissed in her ear. “Don’t slow down.”

Artemis' airways narrowed. Colour bloomed in her pupils. She lashed the reins, the two of them jolted by a burst of speed. “Same to you.”

Hecate licked her ear sensuously. She slipped two fingers inside her. Artemis moaned sonorously, her voice winging around the ozone layer. Hecate massaged her slowly, summoning her juices, sliding in and out with delicious ease. Each movement brought her deeper. Artemis struggled out of Hecate’s hold on her throat and dropped to bend forward over the chariot edge. She spread her legs, her skirt fluttering up and exposing her taut, plum ass and gleaming seam to Hecate. Hecate plunged into her, hissing with pleasure. Artemis moaned and raised the reins to clamp between her teeth. She chewed the leather like liquorice and growled in the rhythm of Hecate’s thrusts. Aching sweetness dashed through her body, building and building brutally.

The stars hurtled before her eyes. The shimmer of the horses’ streaming manes, the glare of moonbeams kicked under their hooves, and the fiery sparkle of the sky all twirled into a hypnotic blur, as pleasure and speed and pulse possessed Artemis’ body. Hecate worked her walls with the tender, teasing expertise of their years together. With every spray of cloud or whisk of wind, another wave of pleasure crashed over Artemis.

“Mmmm…” Hecate purred, her voice trickling down Artemis’ spine. “My woman of the wilds.”

Artemis snarled around the leather in her teeth, the tug of the horses straining her jaw.

“So strong,” Hecate continued musically. “You’re gripping my fingers so hard.”

Artemis keened and thrust back, sucking Hecate deeper. Pleasure bolted across her bones. 

“You want to come, my hunger?”

Artemis rushed to the peak and arched her back, her mail pinching her neck.

Hecate’s fingers pumped rapidly, coating in Artemis’ wetness like caramel. “When you come in my hand, it’s like holding the cosmos.”

Artemis chomped on the leather and groaned. She was so close that it hurt. Her clit pounded. Her muscles cycled between stiffness and liquid. 

“Come for me, Arty. Come hard.”

A violent tremor rattled Artemis’ body. 

Hecate clutched her ass cheek and dug her fingernails in. “Now, Girl.”

The stars careened, searing the corners of Artemis’ eyes. Her flesh blazed hotter and hotter and hotter. 

“OH, YEAH, HEX!” The reins flew from her mouth and hands with her climax shriek. Her spine spasmed and contorted, lurching her from bending double to falling backwards into Hecate’s arms. Pleasure shredded her body, piercing her core and hailing through her like arrows. She achieved a startling clarity, then went chaotically dizzy. Hecate wrapped one arm around her, as she sank back against her body. Her fingers moved slower and shallower inside her, drawing out the last of her pleasure in punishing throbs.

All the feeling gradually drained out of Artemis’ body. She panted raggedly, blinking at the glittering canopy and rotating the lingering ache out of her jaw from chewing the leather, the taste still bitter on her tongue.

Hecate kissed her temple, flicking an aftershock through her nerves. “Well, we stayed on course. I must be losing my touch.”

“You’re…” Artemis breathed. “You’re definitely not.”

Hecate laughed and kissed her temple again. Artemis leaned against her for a long moment, the cold bathing her burned body. She realised she must have been sending tremors down the reins; now they were released, the horses ran less frantically, slowing to a graceful canter across the sky. She took a final, steadying breath and heaved herself to stand straight, still a little wobbly on her feet. She flexed her hands and took up the reins to hold them loosely, easing into guiding the steeds more gently. Hecate stretched and wiggled her fingers, sucking them clean with a twinkle in her eye. She turned to look back out to the view. 

“What, you think we’re done?” Artemis said over her shoulder, the corner of her mouth twitching.

Hecate’s smile was perilous. “Should I not?”

Artemis grinned and jerked her head in front of her to the rim of the chariot. “If I didn’t go off course receiving, there’s still a challenge left. Get up here.”

Hecate licked her teeth. She slipped around Artemis and slid up in front of her on the chariot edge, looking down at her from her seat. Artemis dragged her eyes luxuriantly down Hecate’s body. Hecate's dress drooped around her small, round breasts and hung on her hips with a well on her abdomen, drawing Artemis’ gaze helplessly. She laid the reins over Hecate’s knees and used them to push her skirt up. Hecate steadied herself on the chariot with one hand, with the other she caught her skirt and pulled it up over her belly button. Her clit swelled like blueberries in the crest of black curls. Artemis could already taste sweetness on her tongue. She glanced out at the route ahead, mapped it quickly in her freshly cleared head, then looked back to Hecate. Hecate peeked at her with a goading, piercing look from under her severe fringe. 

Artemis smiled and kissed her cheek, then her lips. “I love you, Hex.”

Hecate licked Artemis’ lips. “Prove it.”

Artemis grinned like a wolf. She kissed Hecate one more time, stirring with her tongue. She wound the reins securely around her hands and sank to her knees. As she lowered, the reins pulled, slowing the horses. The chariot fell into a gentle glide, like a canoe on a calm coast. She settled between Hecate’s spread thighs. The musk of her pussy sneaked into her senses. Her mouth watered.

Hecate balanced on the edge of the chariot, the reins grazing her forearm, as Artemis dropped to her knees. She watched her go down, the mischief in Artemis’ stern eyes delightful. Hecate raised her gaze. The heavens opened out before her. The wonderful, captivating enormity of space. The primordial. The chaotic. The unconquerable. She sighed and rolled her shoulders back, opening her body to it. She unclasped the halter of her dress and it tumbled into her lap. Her bare torso washed with cold, her nipples standing to meet the icy tease of the air. The night embraced her. The night always embraced her.

Artemis kissed the inside of her thigh. Hecate caught her breath. Artemis ran her lips softly up the supple skin, anticipation brewing in Hecate’s belly. Her clit thrummed greedily. Artemis drew back and touched her lips to her other thigh, this time bristling her skin with sweet kitten licks. Hecate hummed. She struggled not to buck her hips, knowing she would fall, wondering briefly if it would be worth it to end the tease that had been torturing her from the moment she touched Artemis’ softness. 

Artemis kissed higher on her thigh, taking an audible breath of her scent that filled Hecate with pride. Artemis’ hunger was dogged, it stopped at nothing and zeroed in on its target faster than a sniper. Hecate clenched her vulva to bring the want deep into her core. Another sigh gushed out of her at the touch of Artemis’ lips a hair’s breadth from her clit, the mist clouding her face a moment. 

“Arty… Kiss me…”

Artemis chuckled. She flicked her glinting gaze up, then levelled it on Hecate’s clit. She pressed her lips to the aching flesh. Hecate groaned from her belly, her chest expanding, her nipples tingling and going pip hard. Artemis opened her mouth on Hecate’s pussy and sighed onto it. Her hot breath was sweet torment, fireflies skimming Hecate’s skin. Artemis kissed her again, sending a ripple through her body. Her tongue unfurled and snaked into Hecate’s folds. 

Deluging pleasure. 

Hecate reeled and grasped the chariot edge to stay on her seat. The stars blurred, then sharpened. The huffing of the horses ran up her spine. Artemis’ tongue stirred and writhed slow and deep, sensual and controlled. She beckoned Hecate’s sensitivity to her, making every long lap and quick flicker count. Hecate moaned. She pinched one of her own exposed nipples and rolled it between finger and thumb, quivering with the sensation. She gazed down to the earth. They were soaring high over a beach, white pebbles winking in the light they shed, the silken sea rolling over the shore in devoted, consuming surges. Artemis’ tongue surged to match it, scooping and driving a stampede of pleasure over Hecate’s pussy. 

“Oh, Arty… Yes… You feel beautiful.”

Artemis smiled against her clit. She sucked on it, Hecate swelling into her mouth and pooling wet on her tongue. Pleasure bound her legs and crackled in her hair. 

The chariot swooped from the shore and glided over a vineyard, still sleeping at the end of winter. The tangled vines stirred under the breeze. Artemis’ tongue flickered like their light leaves, an infuriating tickle dancing across Hecate’s flesh. She gasped and laughed, her voice echoing in the rocks of the mountain they arced above. The world poured under them, Hecate’s pleasure poured into Artemis’ mouth, her moans and murmurs poured into the air.

Hecate pinched her nipple harder. Artemis glanced up and spotted it. She bobbed up, leaving Hecate’s clit cold, and met her eyes, her sticky mouth shimmering in the moonbeams. She winked, then ducked and nipped Hecate’s fingers to move them. She took her breast into her mouth, her full, blackberry lips spreading on the azure flesh, with the sumptuous look of sucking fruit. Hecate gasped, forcing herself into Artemis’ mouth. Artemis narrowed her lips around Hecate’s dark, hard nipple and sucked ravenously, daggering Hecate with need. She circled her tongue and flicked it rapidly. Hecate panted and clenched her core to keep from writhing and tumbling. Artemis kissed down to the underside of her breast and nibbled softly.

“Fates, Arty!” Hecate hissed longingly through her teeth.

Artemis smacked her lips free of Hecate’s nipple and nuzzled into the softness of her shallow cleavage. She covered her other breast in kisses, then sucked again. Hecate moaned and scratched the chariot side, her clit screaming for attention. 

Artemis rolled her nipple in her teeth, harshening the pleasure. She stood abruptly, and glanced over Hecate’s shoulder. 

Hecate’s flesh flared angry. “You’re stopping?” she wheezed.

Artemis grinned brashly. “Just checking we’re still on track.” She tossed the reins and pulled them straight.

Hecate rolled her eyes and groaned. She planted one hand on Artemis’ shoulder and pushed her, giggling, back to her knees. “Don’t you dare stop again.”

Artemis needed no more encouragement. Her tongue tensed and worked Hecate’s clit, like she was teasing apart the petals of a blue rose. Hecate fluttered with pleasure. Again, she let her vision swarm with the wonders around her, with the thriving earth below and carnival of stars around. Artemis’ tongue spun delight through her body, so sensuous and indulgent that Hecate felt the velvet of night wrap her and rub over her skin, as if she was being caressed by a dozen gloved hands. 

She tilted her head back. The planets spiralled around her, her pleasure so powerful that it pulled them into her gravity. She became a dark sun at the centre of the universe. She floated in the marvels, the illumination of night emanating from the seat of their bliss. Tonight, she and Artemis ruled the skies and lit the realms with love.

Artemis’ tongue swirled and serpentined. Shivers went through Hecate, rippling like the moonlight on the ruffling grass and flowing rivers beneath. Artemis’ lips ground and pressed, her face a picture of serenity, as her fingers softly manipulated the reins. Hecate could see it, Artemis had given over to instinct. And Gods, did she have an instinct for Hecate. Every ache that glimmered in Hecate’s pussy, Artemis doused immediately with her dancing tongue. She massaged every crease and nerve ending. Sparks flew through Hecate’s body and made her skin glow, dying the white wash around them blue. 

“Arty… I love you…”

Artemis kissed her clit. She was showered with pleasure. She stared out to the stars glistening in their wake. Artemis sealed her mouth over Hecate’s pussy, encasing her in heat. Artemis’ eyes closed reverently, as she devoured her adoringly. Hecate was consumed by pleasure. Artemis moaned against her clit. The vibrations buzzed up her body. Hecate fought desperately to stay secure on the ledge, inching her hips back and forth to ride Artemis’ tongue, Artemis’ hair tickling the insides of her thighs. The night air and glistening view rushed her unclothed body, tousled her hair, filled her lungs, made her heart soar.

“Yes…”

Artemis lashed her and lapped her, caressed her and javellined her.

“So close…”

Artemis sucked gluttonously, hitting Hecate with a bolt of total belief in her own desirability, kicking a wicked smile across her face.

“More…”

The sea roared and swallowed their moans. The wind rushed the fields, the stems of snowdrops breaking through the soil. Life was coming back to the earth, heralded by the sighs of the hunter and the queen of the crossroads. 

“Artemis…”

One more long lick, one more undoing kiss. Far beneath them, a world full of lovers rolled with the pleasure of gods. 

“Yes! Oh, Arty! YES!”

The waves broke over Hecate, as if the night was rending and the comets were all plummeting into her flesh. She cried out in rapture, her voice ringing through the realms and spinning the stars. Her drenched pussy pulsed. Her blood sang through her veins. She jerked and convulsed, all her muscles going into rebellion. 

She was flung from the ledge and out of the chariot.

Her body whooshed through the cold. She tumbled in the night, erupting into depraved cackles. She let her dress tear from her body and whip away into the darkness. Night enveloped her, its queen, its eternal lover. She surrendered to the free fall, to the raw, primal, divine delight of coming and flying. Not just of losing control, but of knowing deep in her chthonic soul that control had never existed. There was no order. There was only the firmament and pleasure.

Artemis screamed in terror, as Hecate toppled off the chariot. Adrenaline seized her. She bounded into her charioteer position, snatched the reins firmly in her hands, and yanked the horses around to gallop down after Hecate. In a skilful, fluid arc, she swept under Hecate’s falling body and caught her in the chariot, like a butterfly in a net. The chariot rocked dangerously. She heaved at the reins, completing the tight manoeuvre and swooping back on course. 

The second the chariot was straight, she dropped to her knees to stare in shock at Hecate. The goddess was naked, but for her gold anklet and diadem and the magnesium flare of her gleeful grin. Her golden eyes were dazzling and slightly deranged. Dregs of starlight clung to her skin, making her sparkle.

“What in Asphodel was that!” Artemis demanded breathlessly.

Hecate beamed. “What can I say? You’re really good.”

Artemis stared in disbelief, her heart hammering fit to break her ribs. 

They looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment. 

They burst out laughing, tempestuous and elated.

They kissed. A clinging, vowing, Valentine kiss.

Artemis drew back, cheeks glowing and heart light in her chest. “Oh, honestly! Stand up, you loon.”

Hecate hiccupped. “Loon is also a pun.”

“You have to STOP!”

They kept laughing, their bodies full of bubbles. Artemis hauled Hecate to her feet and settled her beside her at the chariot front. She flicked the reins and eased the horses into a steady pace. Moonlight sighed over the valley below, filling the bowl with milk. Hecate stood brazenly naked, grinning into the stars, shadows nestling into the dimples of her body. 

Artemis eyed her curiously. Then shook her head and rested it on Hecate’s shoulder. “You’re crazy.”

“I’m a riot,” Hecate corrected.

Artemis snickered, then mellowed. Her gaze wandered overhead to the dome of soothing, spangled darkness. “You’re wonderful.”

Hecate pressed her lips to her hair. “You’re worth it.”

Artemis rolled her eyes affectionately. Their lips met. They kissed deeply, melding together in a single column of warmth in the brisk night. 

Artemis sucked Hecate’s lip softly and murmured against it. “Make me come again.”

Hecate smiled and slipped her arm around her waist. “Of course, my wilderness.” She kissed her deeper. 

The chariot dipped. Their entwined reflections shimmered on a dark lake below, black glass painted blue and indigo. 

Hecate broke their kiss and smiled. “The night is young.”


End file.
